


Morie No Naka

by Minasbitch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Fluff, Heavily Inspired By Hotarubi No Mori E, Heavily Suggest You To Watch It, How Do I Tag, I Look Like I Hate Life, Insecure Author Oops I Don't Make The Rules, M/M, Spirit!WinWin, Varied Age!Yuta, cute I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch
Summary: Yuta has always liked trees, let alone a whole forest. But sometimes, the forest needs a bit more company than just trees.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 11





	Morie No Naka

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way good at writing as much as most others so please bare with me. If it's not the best thing to read, eh, I don't know, sue me.
> 
> (But not really, please)
> 
> First fic, I've been writing like this my whole life but in Wattpad. Just as bad, maybe even worst. Self esteem is needed for this isn't it?

The forest was always a topic Yuta loved talking about.

He loved the view of them from afar, the trees appearing like little hairs the mountain keeps on its face. The trees building a beautiful forest in collaboration with the steep grounds.

At the very young age of five, he had a roadtrip with his family. He complained at first, but the sights he saw when he looked out the window were absolutely gorgeous. The sights of trees felt like a dream to him. He loves the fresh airs of spring, summer even more. He could imagine being out there.

Yuta adored everything about the lands so he was lucky when he realised he has a family who had associations with the land he always dreamt of going to.

He begged to go to the forest the next summer, his parents hesitant at first but they decide to let him go with his uncle. The acceptance was the best day of his life.

Thet was long, a solid four hours, but he was only excited to be at his destination. His eyes shone as the sunlight brings his mood up even more.

Whent arrived, Yuta bursted out of the car, entering the beautiful forest.

Unfortunately, the forest was a dark place and after ten minutes of running, he realizes his situation. He halts at a more spacious part of the forest, less trees and more grass but still very much in the forest. He picks up a rock from the ground, acting as if he isn't scared but his shivering doesn't let him get away with it.

Yuta gulps,feeling the tears form in his eyes. He starts crying, throwing the rock at a random direction. Suddenly, he hears a groan of pain, directly staring at the direction of the sound.

"Hello?" He starts. Nothing is to be seen in front of him but footsteps can be heard from behind.

"Hi, shorty." Yuta turns around to be met by a figure similar in height to his dad but similar in weight to his mom. They are wearing a mask resembling a cat. "I'll guide you out of the forest."

Yuta stays silent, remembering his parents say to him to not talk to strangers. The figure chuckles.

"No need to worry, I won't hurt you." The man walks away, the opposite direction he was previously staring at. Yuta decides to follow the man, being cautious to keep his space. "What's your name, shorty?"

"Yuta." The boy trembles. He laces his fingers together, twirling them in discomfort. He says his name to stray from harm but he only realizes it's a bad idea after saying it.

The man giggles. "What a cute name. My name is Winwin." Yuta tilts his head to the side, questioning the name.

"Why is that your name?" He asks with less of a tremble and Winwin visually has no response to the question.

"I named myself. I'm a spirit of the forest. Just promise me one thing, Yuta." He brings up, Yuta noting it in his head. The boy gulps in minor fear.

After a few more steps, Yuta can see light looming over Winwin's body, the shine making the man's back look darker in comparison. When they're out, a path can be seen. It reaches a beautiful sight of a house built out of bamboo and various other woods. Winwin looks back at Yuta. "Don't touch me, I'd disappear if you did."

Yuta's eyes widen at the sentence Winwin let out. He tears up at the thought of it. For some unknown reason, Yuta wants to have Winwin as a friend.

"I promise."

-

The moon rises, darkening the lands and brightening the light sources. Yuta meets his uncle at a more open sight with less trees. He gets scolded and told to stay at the rented house for a full day as punishment. He doesn't get mad, not when he just made a friend.

All he does at night is lay down on his futon, blankets covering his feet to his neck and arms out. He stares at the ceiling while hugging his pillow. He doesn't like using it under his head.

When he sleeps, he can only think of a white cat roaming the forest, a smile on his face.

-

"Ah, there you are. I thought you'd forgotten me." Winwin had his arms crossed when he spoke. Yuta has a fabric bag with popsicles in it.

"I'm sorry, I was told to stay inside yesterday." The boy gulped, tears brimming from his eyes.

Winwin only approaches him to take off his outer shirt to wipe the tears on Yuta's face. "I'm kidding, Yuta. I'm not blaming you. Now let's go."

They explore the forest and find a meadow with flowers of all colors. No shade is to be seen and Yuta enjoys the rays of sunlight hitting his skin. Winwin lays down on the green grass as Yuta picks a couple of flowers to show to the man. It takes him ten minutes. 

He approaches the laying body and speaks to it but he gets no response. He suspects the guy to be sleeping and has a little plan.

_I can touch his mask, right? It's not his skin._

He places his flowers next to Winwin's head and begins to pull up the mask slowly to not wake him up. When he sees the face, he stops for a while to see the man's features.

Everything is pretty about this man, but the eyes flutter open, panicking Yuta and making him drop the mask. "I'm sorry."

Winwin removes the mask from his head for a while. "I look normal under the mask, don't I?" Yuta can only nod his head in response. "I'm not scary to you anymore. Bummer." Winwin pouts.

Yuta looks down at the picked flowers to give them to Winwin. "You look like them."

The boy feels giddy for some reason. Maybe because Winwin's face is painted a pink like the flowers the man grabbed from him.

-

Yuta can only feel sad when he talks to Winwin on one particular day. The day he's going back to his parents' house and leaving the pretty forest.

The man reassures him, telling him that they can meet again the next summer.

Yuta smiles, only because of the thought that maybe it isn't going to be the last day for him and Winwin's friendship.

"In any situation, don't ever try to touch me, even if I seem like I'm in danger. I'm a strong boy for my height, Winko."

-

"Winko! I'm in the fifth grade!" Yuta exclaims to his summer friend. It's the first thing he says when he sees the man's obvious light colors in the darkness of the forest.

"You're so big, Yuta." Winwin mentions, noticing the growth spurt of the younger. He reached over the man's knees just barely before. Now the boy almost reaches his shoulder. "Now, let's go."

They walk past the trees and breathe in the fresh smell of wood. They walk side by side in the tree-filled sanctuary until they reach a different meadow with taller grass and less flowers. A kite is found in the middle of the meadows.

Yuta grabs the string and Winwin grabs the kite. "You should run with a string in your right and the handle with the other. I'll let go to fly it."

The boy runs, Winwin letting go when he said he would and the kite rises up to make the string an acute angle with the ground. Yuta awes at the ability of the kite.

Yuta's eyes sparkle under the sunlight and Winwin smiles at the boy's innocence.

_Cutie._

-

The young boy is laying down on the ground. He just now remembers the season it is when he goes to the forest and the mountains.

Yuta feels the heat of summer in the traditional style house, the paper doors opened slightly so light hits his arms but not his face nor his feet. He blows the fan on his head, laying it down on him occasionally.

"Yuta, I got fresh watermelon." His uncle tells him and he gets up immediately to follow his uncle. He takes a bite of the watermelon slice and savors the taste. The sweetness of the fruit is excellent and he bites into it eagerly.

"The melons are very sweet this summer. It means the summer is a pretty hot summer." His uncle muses. "It means the winters are going to be extra cold. The animals in the forests might be a bit too cold to be hibernating nicely."

Yuta's smile fades. The thought of a freezing Winwin saddens him. He doesn't want to think of the man shivering so much.

"I'll be right back." He says to his uncle before grabbing two items from the closet. He ran to the place they usually meet. W

Yuta arrived, he saw the man with his mask over his face. Yuta pushed the items on Winwin's chest.

"A scarf and a hoodie?" Winwin holds onto the articles of clothing Yuta gave him.

The boy nods. "You might need them for winter." Winwin smiles at Yuta's concerns.

"I'll wear them, Yuta. Thank you."

-

The following December catches up to Yuta's conscious. He looks out at the window of his homeroom and stares at the snow fall little by little. It seems so minor but the aftermath of snow can be seen at the ground.

"Yuta? School's done for the day." A classmate of his, Mark Lee, mentions to him. H

goes back to his senses and responds to Mark immediately. "Thank you for reminding me." M

smiles. "No problem."

\- 

Yuta tries to pay attention on his way back home but he can't stop worrying about Winwin.

_The snow isn't that bad here. I hope he's doing alright. I really worry for him sometimes._

"Yuta," a voice he remembers hearing in class is heard now. "The ground is made of ice there. Be careful."

The voice turns out to be the same guy from class, Mark. He has his hand reached out for Yuta.

"Thank you, again. I feel like I owe you my life at this point." Yuta jokes, holding onto Mark's firm hand. The Lee laughs light-heartedly.

"No, you don't owe me a thing. We have to be there for each other you know?" Yuta feels the warmth of Mark's hand, triggering a thought in his mind.

_Winwin, I want to see you._

A thought he knows is impossible if he brings it up to Winwin.

_Winwin, I want to touch you._

-

"What a handsome young man you turned out to be, Yuta." The man brings up. Yuta can only sulk with a hint of blush on his face.

"I'm barely a man. Fifteen is not manly. Besides, how am I the handsome one here? I'm in front of you." Winwin's lips curl to a smile but they fall once he remembers something. Yuta notices and brings it up. "What is it?"

"My name isn't Winwin. I've been called that by the spirits but my real name isn't even close to it." Winwin starts, sighing before continuing. "I was human once, a human baby. The spirits saw a baby in the woods and saw its cries. They wanted to cheer the baby up, nurture it, take care of it but they couldn't. They were spirits, it wasn't safe. They made me immortal one condition. I couldn't touch humans. My body looks so strong because of how youthful I look but I touch a human and I'm done for. I had a name when I was abandoned. They ignored it because they thought I didn't deserve to be called by someone who left me for nothing."

Yuta's eyes sparked curiosity. "May I know it?"

"Sicheng. I'm Dong Sicheng."

Yuta smiles. "Nakamoto Yuta. Nice to meet you, Sicheng."

-

"Can I open my eyes now?" Yuta asks and Sicheng says yes. He opens his eyes to see a beautiful sight of bright activity in the dark of the night. He smiles brightly. "A festival?"

"Yes and I recommend you tie this around your wrist." Sicheng holds up a rectangular velvet cloth. Yuta does as told and he watches the man tie it around his own.

"We look like we're soulmates and are going on a date." Yuta jokes, earning a chuckle.

"It is a date. Now, let's go."

They travel around the festival, looking at every spirit attraction. Koi fish, masks, a traditional dragon, lanterns. A lot of activities are waiting to be done but Yuta only wants to be where he is because Sicheng is right beside him.

They exit the festival only because it was about to close anyway. They walk across a path towards nowhere, just feeling like walking. "I had fun, Sicheng."

The man takes off his mask to make Yuta wear it. The younger is confused for a while until he sees Sicheng lean forwards and have him feel a burn on his cheek. "I had fun too."

Yuta smiles like a madman because he feels so special to have someone like Sicheng.

_I love you._

"I love you too, firefly."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but if anything is wrongly spelt or I used punctuation wrong, I didn't bother to reread it.
> 
> I have a second part but it has almost no association with the plot. It's just extra content I guess. If you like this, I can't say you'll like the second part.
> 
> Watch the movie, I cried.


End file.
